


Sodomy

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'll just be a meth head cuz I'm too cheap for crack., M/M, can i be a professional tease?, i like being a tease, it's in a sex toy shop, more waiting for you, nevermind., no porn though, no? that's called prostitution?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodomy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Emma for giving me the idea. She is a lovely muse. Also, one of the shortest things I've ever written, but I was on a 30 minute crunch time to finish this.

"Dean, I don't want to go in there," Cas said standing awkwardly outside the sex toy shop.

"Cas, we have to. This is the last place our vic was seen."

"It's a store hold of sodomy."

"I'm a store hold of sodomy and you still fuck me."

Cas shuffled uncomfortably at that. "Okay, let's go," he said walking into the store, head held defiantly high, almost as if to say I am an angel and it does not bother me in the slightest that I am walking into a shop that sells items for self-pleasure.

Dean followed and said, "Might be picking something up for ourselves while we're here," while chuckling. Cas glared at Dean and continued walking.

Cas walked up to the store clerk, a sleazy looking man wearing a paisley patterned shirt that probably hadn't been washed in years while flipping through the latest copy of Busty Asian Babes with lusty smile on his face. Cas walked up to the clerk and cleared his throat. "Hello," the clerk said. He saw Dean walk up behind Cas, looking around the store. "Ah..." the clerk said with recognition. "The plugs and beads are over there," he said pointing to a corner of the store, "and the cock rings are there," pointing to another section. Dean looked around, humming in interest.

"We're not here for that," Cas replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay then. The cuffs and whips are in the back."

Dean laughed and pulled out his FBI badge. "Actually we're here about the disappearance of Ted Saunders. This was the last place he was seen."

Dean walked out of the store, smiling and carrying a large bag. Cas followed, eyes down and staring at his shoes.

"I can't believe you did that. We're on a job."

"A job with no current leads. We can afford to take an hour- or five- off." Cas sighed as he got into the Impala. "C'mon. You'll enjoy it."

Five hours later, Cas was dozing off against Dean's shoulder. Both were flushed with pleasure and eyes drooping in a blissed out high.

"I did enjoy that," Cas sighed. "I could learn to like this sodomy thing."


End file.
